


Losing your own game

by yamaneko19xx



Series: Losing control [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kaz is good to quiet, M/M, Ocelot regrets this, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, author regrets it too, ocelhira, with quiet in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Quiet's interrogation in which Kaz is extremely rude to her, Ocelot has a plan to make them get along, but it doesn't go as he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing your own game

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this after reading several stories in which kaz is a jerk to quiet. I wanted to see if he could really treat her right one time. 
> 
> I'm still not sure whether I regret this or not :p  
> I never wrote a sexual scene with a woman so I don't know if I did it right.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> No betaed, probably full of mistakes. I'll be reviewing/ correcting it later.

**Losing your own game.**  

“What the fuck Ocelot?” Kaz pushed the Russian against the wall making him hit the hard steel.

He was furious. He wanted to make Quiet talk but ultimately the one who screwed his plans and made him look like the bad guy had been no other than his lover.

Of course no one knew about his relationship with the Diamond Dog’s Interrogator. Not even Snake, though Kaz really thought Snake didn’t actually give a damn about a lot of things lately. Like how little he cared about him, he rarely talked anymore and, come on, didn’t he notice how the skull woman looked at him? Wasn’t him aware that she liked him?

Kaz was jealous. No one, less that skull freak, could nor should ever step between him and Snake, not even Ocelot.

“Calm down Miller.” He didn’t make any attempt to escape, he found it very arousing when his lover was angry.

“You’ve just diminished my authority in front of everybody. And what’s with that little speech? _She’s in love with the legend? I was the same once?_ Just what the fuck?” Kaz was trying hard to keep his voice low, but he was clearly disgusted.

“Oh I see. Don’t tell me you are jealous, Kaz.”

“And, right, let’s not forget that you _accused_ me of being a spy too. You know that I’m doing this because I want to protect the Boss, and what are you doing Ocelot? Do you want to see him killed? What-?”  
Ocelot grabbed the nape of his head and kissed him.

Kaz gasped and moaned in the kiss, grinding his crotch against Ocelot’s. When the older man lowered his other hand to his butt, he broke the kiss.

“Wait. You are not getting away with this. I’m serious.” Kaz was the one who tried to escape this time but Ocelot quickly turned the table and the one pinned against the wall was the Diamond Dogs’ Commander.

Ocelot whispered in his ear while he touched his crotch.

“What did you want me to say? ‘ _Ok honey let me make her talk for you’_? Hm you should have told me so.” Ocelot’s voice was sexy as hell and sent shivers down his spine.

“Get away from me, asshole” Kaz whispered back. He knew perfectly well that he wasn’t in a position to raise his voice, not at daylight and with all the soldiers wandering around.

Ocelot released him and Kaz pushed him away. It looked like it was gonna be difficult for Kaz to forgive him. After all, Ocelot had been rough and totally biased in favour of Big Boss.

Kaz left without even looking at him, he was indeed furious.

 

Miller was giving him the cold shoulder and Ocelot was perfectly aware of that. No matter how he tried to make up with him, Kaz was still mad at him. And then, a crazy idea came to his mind  

 

* * *

   
Kaz spent the rest of the day locked in his office working. It was the only thing which could make him forget about all this shitty situation with the skull woman. Even Snake seemed worried and called to check on him but Kaz just answered him coldly that he was busy.

As for Ocelot, he knew better than to mess with Kaz when he was that angry.

 

Kaz was so tired that night that he removed his coat and jacket and threw himself in his bed in his shirt and pants, not bothering in undressing at all.

He woke up by feeling someone or something on his crotch. Was it Ocelot? No, it was lighter and smaller. He tried to open his eyes but he had been blindfolded, and handcuffed to the bed.

There was only one person who could do that.

“Ocelot.” He said trying to regain his patience, he knew this was one of his games.

“I have a surprise for you” he answered and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and wet. Kaz moaned as he felt his lover’s tongue massaging his own. Then he felt him bite his lower lip, just as he liked it. His cock was beginning to awake, how he loved his kisses.

He had completely forgot about the weight he felt over his body and while the kiss grew hotter he couldn’t help it but rock his hips upwards.

Ocelot broke the kiss and a trail of saliva kept their lips locked. He licked Kaz’s open mouth, passing his tongue through his flushed lips.

“Woah, you are so eager. I love how sincere your body is. You are growing hard just by my kiss.” Ocelot said while he touched Kaz’s chest.

“Stop boasting and tell me why am I blindfolded and handcuffed to my bed. Is this your way to ask forgiveness? I should have imagined...” After the kiss Kaz remembered that he was still mad at Ocelot.

“Something like that. As I told you, I have a present for you. I’ll let you see it, but if you try something funny I’ll have to muzzle you, understood?” His voice was a little hard and serious, what was this all about?

“What? I’m still not getting it.” Kaz was somewhat worried and curious at the same time.

Ocelot chuckled and removed the cloth from his eyes. Kaz’s eyes widen in surprise.

Quiet was sitting on his crotch, looking at him feeling rather embarrassed.

“Is this a joke?” Kaz blinked many times, he was finding it hard to speak, he was still sleepy and surprised.

“I thought you may see her with other eyes if she treated you differently.” Ocelot chose his words cautiously.

Kaz closed his eyes and felt embarrassed. The skull woman was sitting on him, with her underwear over his pants which had his semi hard cock trapped. And worst of all, she just saw him making out with Ocelot.

“Just what the fuck??!!”

“Come on Miller, weren’t you a playboy when you were younger? Don’t tell me she doesn’t turn you on. Open your eyes, look at her.”

Kaz sighed and his eyes went directly to the girl’s breasts. Just as Ocelot presumed, who went behind her and slowly removed her bra, exposing her rounded breasts.  
She shivered nervously and her nipples grew hard. Ocelot’s hands went from her waist to her soft breasts and touched them softly, covering them with his hands.

“So, did you like what you see? Want her to show you her tits again? How long has it been since you felt one of these? I bet last time was before you laid your eyes on Big Boss, huh?” Ocelot was taunting his lover in the most weird way. What was his purpose?

“Wow I didn’t think you’d come this far, Adam. Is this a test?” Kaz was serious and was losing his patience.

“No, we’re just having fun.”

“Are you serious?”

“I know you like sex, just like me. I admit that I prefer male company, that is, you. But I don’t mind doing it with women if this pleases you, right Kaz? I know you are like me, that’s why we are lovers.” He smirked at Kaz and lowered his hands to her waist, slowly putting his hands inside her pants, near her pussy. Kaz couldn’t believe it, Ocelot boasting about women? Had he ever slept with one to begin with?

“There’s no way I’ll let her have anything to do with me. I don’t want her near me.” Kaz’s voice was hard and he sounded disgusted.

“Alright then, suit yourself.”

Kaz watched how Ocelot made Quiet lower her head while he unzipped his pants. He took Quiet’s head and guided her to his cock. She opened her mouth and sticking her tongue she began licking him.

“Come on Quiet, do it. I believe this is not the first time you’ve had a man, right?” Ocelot rocked his hips as she hummed and started bobbing her head while he pushed his cock deeper in her throat.  
“You are good… Though Miller does it better, I’m sure he can give you some tips. I love how he sucks my cock. He’s the best, you know?”  
Quiet hummed again while she pressed her lips on his tip.

Kaz didn’t want to watch but he couldn’t help it.

  
They talked before about having a threesome as long as they both agreed, and Kaz thought that third person would be Snake.

Having another person besides Snake was out of the question really. Kaz was curious about the opportunity to have someone else, but that was in his head.

Right now he felt too jealous to share his lover with someone els, he felt betrayed, but aroused at the same time. The scene of watching Ocelot growling while he was being sucked, and Quiet moving her head as her soft breasts moved, was too much for him.

“No way. You are disgusting Ocelot, I can’t.. I can’t believe this.”  
He closed his eyes and growled. He would kill them both.

Then he felt gloved hands on his pants, freeing his now hard cock. “I’m yours Kaz, please don’t get mad at me. I’m doing this for you. Think about this, you have her on your bed, you can interrogate her just as you wanted, and get the name. Didn’t you want to make her talk? This is your chance.”

Ocelot took his cock in his mouth, taking his time to taste his skin and then take him all the way into his throat, moving his head up and down, giving him a blob job which was making him breathe hard and moan.

How could he put him in this position in front of her? The previous day he was the bad guy who tortured her and today he was on his bed half naked, handcuffed, hard and moaning like a puppy under Ocelot’s touch.

“Shit… I… I hate you.”

Ocelot stopped. “I love you too, Kaz.”

He unbuttoned Kaz’s shirt and made a gesture to Quiet. While he licked his balls she started to suck him. Kaz could not believe what he was seeing, and feeling.

It felt so wrong to let this woman be between him and Ocelot, but so hot at the same time. He had to admit it, just because he didn’t trust her it didn’t mean that he didn’t find her attractive.

And he knew Ocelot didn’t like women, he was sure the bastard was actually getting aroused by seeing Kaz restrained and hard and that he didn’t care about a woman’s body, but Kaz was 100 percent sure that his lover was curious to see how Kaz would act with a woman, so it all made sense. It was just another of Ocelot’s experiments, and Kaz once again had felt for it.

  
Ocelot lifted his hips a little to have a good view at his asshole and while Quiet was trying her best to take him into her mouth, down her throat, Ocelot’s tongue played with his ass until he shoved one finger inside.

While his long finger was pushed deeper, softly massaging his prostate, Ocelot licked a side of his cock while Quiet continued to suck his tip.

“S-shit” Kaz tried to concentrate, this was too much for him and he had to admit that he liked the attention he was getting. He didn’t want this to end so he focused on not cumming so soon.

Ocelot let Quiet continue her job on Kaz’s cock while he licked and bit Kaz’s chest and neck until he was face to face with him.

“Ocelot…” Kaz didn’t know how to handle this anymore. He let himself be kissed again and he closed his eyes, letting him enjoy the sensations.

“Do you like my surprise? I want you to fuck her.” His voice was low and soft.  
Kaz was expecting something like this. No way Ocelot would do it with a woman.

He was feeling the girl’s hot mouth still working on him and he breathed hard.  
“I didn’t know you wanted to see me with a woman so hard”

Ocelot grabbed him by his neck, gripping him just the right amount to make Kaz growl uncomfortably.  
“Yes, I’m curious. But don’t get used to this, you are mine and this the only chance you get, so you’d better enjoy it.”

“So possessive, huh.” Kaz smirked while he looked at his lover with lustful eyes.

“I want to see you while you fuck her.” Ocelot released his neck and kissed his mouth. Kaz talked on the kiss.

“Will you just watch?”

“No.” Ocelot broke the kiss and bit his neck “I’ll watch, but then I’ll fuck your ass.”

“Really?”  
Kaz shivered and blushed. Even at these circumstances he was having control over him.

Ocelot removed the handcuffs and Kaz touched Quiet’s thigh. He could not deny that Quiet did have feelings like any normal human being, or at least, she looked more human to him now that he saw her touching herself without her underwear, almost completely nude and showing him her wet pussy.

Ocelot pumped Kaz’s dick and then put him a condom. “We don’t want any accidents, right?”

Quiet’s body was still a mystery to them. They knew that according to her medical records it was practically impossible that she could get pregnant but still Ocelot didn’t want to take any chances.

Then she touched her face softly and spoke close to her mouth. “Do it.”

She positioned herself on top of his cock and Kaz grabbed her waist while she lowered her body, pushing him deeper into her. She whinned and stopped, Kaz made no attempt to go any further.

“You’re tight.” Kaz whispered and for the first time he was being careful with her.

“I don’t think she’d had any men in a while. But she doesn’t look like a virgin to me.” Ocelot was leaning on the bed next to Kaz, resting his head on his hand while he kept his right hand over his lover’s chest.

Kaz then licked his own hand and once it was wet enough he looked at her and softly said.  
“I… Uhm I hope you don’t mind.”

Then he touched her clit gently, brushing his wet finger on it, making her moan.

Ocelot was watching as if this was something new to him and Kaz glanced at him grinning. “Let me show you how you treat a woman.”

“You can’t deny that she has a voice, huh? I wonder if you can make her scream.”

“Watch me.” Kaz looked at Quiet. “Lay on the bed in the middle of us.”

Quiet removed herself from him and did as he asked. Ocelot watched with interest as Kaz removed his shirt, lowered his pants and kneeled between her legs.

“Nice ass, Miller.” Ocelot took the chance to touch his now bare ass.

Kaz didn’t reply and ignored him on purpose, to get a reaction from him.

“Hey, open your legs for me.” His voice was soft and husky.

The girl opened her legs and, hesitating a little, she passed her arms around his back while he touched her. Once she was wet enough Kaz entered her again, slowly but with strong thrusts. She let go a cry and closed her eyes.

“When will you fuck me like that, Miller?” Ocelot now was feeling rather jealous while he watched the scene and couldn’t help but talk with a slight of annoyance in his voice.

After a few thrusts, Kaz gave his lover a kiss. “What are you talking about? You always end up fucking me first anyway.”

“Because I always win.” Ocelot gave him a fake smile, he was getting pissed off.

“Whatever.” Kaz couldn’t keep an argument with him and fuck at the same time.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” Now Ocelot was not smiling anymore.

Quiet’s ponytail was undone, her hair resting on the pillow while her soft lips were flushed. She attempted to kiss him but Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s neck, making him stop his thrusts.  
“Don’t you even try it. If she can’t talk what will happen if you kiss her?”

Quiet looked disappointed but she knew it was not her place to complain.

“You didn’t complain when you let her suck our dicks, huh? For a moment I thought you were actually jealous.” Kaz was enjoying being the one taunting Ocelot now. It was clear that Ocelot was losing his own game and didn’t find this amusing anymore.

“Just for you to see that I’m still a good boyfriend, I’ll let you suck her tits. That’s something you won’t be able to do to me, huh?”

Quiet seemed pleased because she grinned at Kaz.

“Well, thank you then for making me fuck her and then bitching about what I can or cannot do.”

“This is my present to you and I get to name the rules.” Ocelot released his neck but let his hand on his skin, just to show him that he was still in control.

“You are such a control freak over me, Adam. And I love you for that.” Kaz taunted him but he lowered his face to Quiet’s breast.

“This is going to be interesting. Show me then.”

Kaz continued to move slowly inside her while he passed his tongue first on her right breast and then on her left one, stopping to suck on it.

She moaned and grabbed his blond hair, entangling her fingers softly.

“Will you try it too? I bet she’ll go crazy if we do it at the same time, what do you say girl?” Kaz had completely forgotten how much she hated her apparently. He was clearly thinking with his dick and not with his head, thought Ocelot.

“I don’t see why I can’t try it.” He answered even if he wasn’t so eager to the idea.

Kaz grinned while he watched how Ocelot slowly passed his tongue on the pink nipple. “This is… Like a man’s, but softer.” He said and both Kaz and Quiet laughed.

“See? You are so weird that even she laughed.” Kaz was grinning and trying not to laugh so hard.

“Then show me how you do it, Mr. Playboy.” This time Ocelot was taking it as a contest, more than being jealous.

Kaz let go a small laugh and started to kiss and lick one of her nipples. Once Ocelot watched enough, he started to do the same. Kaz watched him and thought it looked so out of place, but he’ll definitely have new material to use against him. “Just don’t bite her like you do with my nipples, you have to treat women gently, ok?”

Ocelot hummed in response and Quiet, who seemed pretty satisfied with it, grabbed his silver hair too. “Okay this is enough, I get it. Now you go on.” His face went red and kissed Kaz’s neck while the blonde continued to suck on her breasts. “Just… Don’t take too long with her or I will get jealous for real.”

“I know.” Kaz raised his ass and glanced at him. “Come on do it, fuck me Ocelot.”

He really knew how to control him too, even if the Russian was the one who was playing with both of them.

Ocelot smirked and went behind Kaz to lick his entrance.

“Don’t take too long.” Kaz talked while he still had his lips on her breast.

“Don’t forget that I’m the one who names the rules Miller, I’ll fuck you when I want.” The Russian complained but kissed his back while he shoved two fingers inside him.

“Sh-shit, not so hard.”

“Stop bitching and fuck her while you have my fingers.”

Kaz continued his job and after some minutes Ocelot shoved his dick on his face.

“It’s your turn to suck me so you won’t complain that I break you. Show her how Commander Miller sucks my dick.”

“I could kill you for that remark.”

“I know you won’t. Stop talking and do it.” Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s head and grinded his cock inside his throat. Quiet watched amazed as Kaz deepthroated him and let his mouth be fucked.

When Ocelot removed his dick, Kaz coughed and with a trail of saliva on his mouth he continued.

“Let her try it.” He removed his dick from Kaz’s mouth and Quiet took him in her mouth. But he wasn’t able to take him completely so she licked the tip.

“You win this, I’m glad you are my lover and I can have you whenever I want. Finish this job so I can fuck you.” Ocelot was getting impatient and wanted to get over this, but it looked like Kaz was still having fun.

“Well, she has other things in favor than you don’t, that’s a great asset other men can appreciate, you know? And before you say something, I still choose you, so don’t you start with the drama alright?”

Ocelot leaned over Kaz and grabbed his waist.  
“Let me show you why you choose me, Miller.”

Ocelot entered Kaz and he growled. Then he started moving and when Kaz got used to the intrusion he resumed his work on Quiet.

A couple of minutes later, no one spoke. Only the sounds of their bodies could be heard. Quiet dig her nails on Kaz’s back and made a sound between a cry and a whin.

“Are you hurting her?” Ocelot stopped, he seemed worried and Kaz laughed. It was clear that Ocelot didn’t know about women.

“What? No, I made her come. Woah, you really liked it?” He asked her with a smile, Kaz was feeling like a winner and Ocelot made a disgusted face. Things were not as he expected them to be.

“Stop looking at her, didn’t you hate her? Party’s over. I want you for myself.” Ocelot got tired of the threesome and separated Kaz from Quiet, who was by now rather tired but she was still interested in watching them while she laid on the bed next to them.

Ocelot pinned Kaz to the mattress next to Quiet and removed the condom, he hadn’t cum yet. Then he grabbed his left wrist and opening his legs he fucked him again, harder and faster this time.

“Y-you can’t stand seeing me fuckin her, do you? Even... if this was your own game.” Kaz growled and spoke with difficulty while he had his eyes closed and breathed hard.

“Shut up.”

Ocelot released his wrist and Kaz grabbed his neck to kiss him. He loved it when the Russian was possessive over him.

“Isn’t he beautiful, Quiet? He’s my boy, don’t forget that. But I’ll let you suck his dick if you want” Ocelot continued to fuck Kaz who was so exhausted that he couldn’t talk anymore.

It was up to her, she smiled and started sucking Kaz, after all he had been careful and actually nice to her.

Kaz couldn’t talk as he was overwhelmed. He had never experienced something like this, to be fucked by a man while a woman gave him a blobjob. It all seemed surreal and hot, to watch Ocelot’s perfect chest, his abs contracting as he fucked him, and Quiet’s tits, still glowing with saliva when he sucked her, he felt he was in heaven.

“I…” Kaz tried to warn her but he came inside her mouth. She didn’t seem to mind and licked his cum while she let the way for Ocelot to lean over his lover and bite his neck hard while he came inside him.

“S-shit…” Kaz was tired and his body ached. Ocelot had bit him really hard and it would definitely leave bruises on his skin.

They remained on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Ocelot was the first one to sit up and he glanced at Kaz.  
“Maybe now you’ll make her give you the name you want.”

“Right.” He had completely forgotten about the interrogation. “One name.”  
Kaz was still laying on his back with Ocelot on top of him. His hair was a mess and he was all sweaty, he couldn’t place if the sweat was his own or Ocelot’s as their bodies seemed to be glued.

“Look at you Miller, so unprofessional. You can interrogate no one like that.”

“Look who’s talking. The one who got caught in his own game and couldn’t stand seeing his lover fucking a woman.”

“Next time I’ll bring a man and let's see who gets jealous.”

Ocelot was waiting for a reaction, and before he was even prepared Kaz pushed him to the mattress and grabbed his neck. “Don’t you dare, you belong to me, no matter if you want to take control over me with your stupid games. It’s not funny. There’ll be no next time, ok?” This was it, no more games.

“Wow, now I feel like wanting to have you between my legs fucking me, commander.” Ocelot seemed like a kitty, he rocked his hips making their dicks rub together.

 

Kaz was getting hard again, and now he wanted to fuck Ocelot. but then he remembered the skull girl. Where was she?

“Hey Ocelot, where’s your little friend?.”

Ocelot rolled his eyes, not bothering in moving from his current position.

“It seems she left.” He said calmly.

“What? And what about my name? She didn’t say anything!”

“Well Miller, instead of jumping at her you could have made her talk, you know. Exchange one fuck for one name.” Ocelot’s bottom like voice left and he was ready for another round of arguments.

“It was your game, not mine. You set me up on this. And she set us both up! Why did you ever think this was a good idea ?”

“It seemed fun, she agreed and… She finds you attractive. Even if you are a bitch to her. And I wanted to help you get your name.” He said calmly.

“She finds me attract- wait, she didn’t say anything. If she tells Snake what we did to her then we are screwed. She’d better not talk.” Kaz was still over him, his hand leaning on the pillow next to the Russian’s head.

“I already told her that Big Boss was out of the line here. She won’t tell him.”

“I’m gonna kill that woman next time I see her”

“At least you won’t want to fuck her again, huh? That’s good” Ocelot grinned while he placed both hands on Kaz’s ass.

“Why do you always get away with everything?”  
Kaz was extremely upset, his lover had set him up and now he couldn’t do anything about it.

“You know why. I love seeing you coming undone. It was a one time only thing. I’m not planning on sharing you with anyone else. Tonight I promise no more tricks, just you and me.”

“Keep dreaming. As if I wanted to have anything else to do with you.”

“Come on Kaz. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Then let me show you how I can fuck you, just as you wanted.”

 

Kaz put his fingers into Ocelot’s mouth and watched how he sucked on them. “Make sure they’re wet or it’s gonna hurt.”

He shoved his wet fingers inside his ass. Good thing was that with all the things they did before his ass was somewhat ready. Kaz watched how Ocelot’s face softened and he opened his mouth to moan.

He definitely loved how one moment Ocelot could be over him, completely dominating his body and mind, and the other would be willing to give himself away and melt under Kaz’s touch.

“Now Ocelot, what do you want me to do?” Kaz’s voice was low, he brushed his hard cock against Ocelot’s asshole taunting him.

“Come on Miller, this isn’t how you treat a woman, huh?”

“That’s right. Because you’re not a woman.” Kaz pushed himself into him slowly, watching how Ocelot shaked under him while he tried to get used to his dick.

“What do you want me to do then?” Kaz talked lowly to his ear. “Tell you how gorgeous you look under my body? How it turns me on to watch you coming undone for me this time?” Ocelot couldn’t speak and breathed hard.  
“Or how it turns you on by letting me be in control?”

“You know all options are valid.” Ocelot wrapped his legs around Kaz’s waist and he let him push deeper. “God Miller, go just a little more deeper.”

Kaz grabbed his throat and talked to his mouth “I give the orders now. Beg.”

The Russian coughed and when Kaz loosened his grip he did what his lover wanted. “Please, fuck me harder.”

He tightened his grip again and he pushed hard, pounding himself deeper into Ocelot’s ass.  
“Oh Kaz I love your cock.”  
It was arousing to lose control once in awhile.

“I know you do, bitch.”  
Kaz continued to fuck him until he suddenly stopped. They were both breathing hard.

“Don’t... stop.” Ocelot grabbed Miller’s head, entangling his fingers on his hair, but the man on top of him had a warning for him.

“Listen. You’re mine. Next time you do something like this without telling me I’ll punish you.” He watched Ocelot’s smirk, which faded the moment he continued talking. “By not fucking you anymore.” After saying that he bit Ocelot’s neck, harder each time his teeth met the Russian’s skin, only stopping when he could draw blood from his neck.

“I get it, now fuck me Miller.”

And Kaz grabbed one of his legs to push harder and deeper, hitting right on Ocelot’s prostate. “I want to see you jerking yourself while I fuck you.”

“Yes commander.”  
Ocelot smiled and licked his hand, he started to jerk himself, a little clumsy as Kaz kept on grinding his dick harder inside him.

“Tell me who you belong to.” Kaz hard voice sent a shiver through his spine, he loved when he was possessive with him.

“You… I’m yours Kaz.”

“Don’t forget it.”

It’s been awhile since Ocelot felt so full and tired.

There were only two men capable of having him completely under their grip, who would make him surrender completely. One of them was the blonde cuming inside him.

 

* * *

 

The next day both Kaz and Ocelot were tired, but the Russian could fake it best. Kaz looked like he spent all night doing push ups and was sitting at one the Mess Hall’s tables. Ocelot was next to him sitting straight with his poker face and his scarf uncomfortably upper, covering all his neck.

Venom arrived at the table with two cups of coffee and placed them in front of his two commanding officers.

“Let me see if I understand… Kaz you spent all night ‘ _working on something you can’t tell me_ ’, and Ocelot you… What happened to you? Did you had a fight with an animal? You look awful”

That must hurt, the Russian finched and touched his neck. “You know Boss… we have some animals on heat, and that _particular_ wolf was a bitch.”

Kaz placed his cup on the table and grabbed his lover’s scarf trying to pull it down to expose all the bite marks “Weren’t you the one in heat? Maybe that’s why the bitch attacked you.”

Before Ocelot could counter attack Venom stopped them.

“Ok, I see what this is about. Stop, both of you.” Venom raised his prosthetic hand in the air making them stop. “What you do is your business, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties. Now, Will someone explain to me what happened to Quiet? You had something to do with this, right Kaz? What did you do to her?” He was serious, Kaz wished he could just disappear.

“Why do you always think of me when something happens to her?” Kaz leaned on his chair and placed his hand on the table.

Just when the situation was going to get worse, Quiet appeared next to Venom, her face rather relaxed and she smiled at Kaz, making him blush.

“I was actually going to ask you Kaz, if you did something to her like apologizing. This morning she was on her cell sleeping with a smile on her face.”

Kaz remained silent and Ocelot tried to save him since it had been his fault. “Well in fact, we had a meeting with her and I… invited them to fix all the issues they may have with one another. I don’t think you’ll hear Miller bitching about Quiet again, Boss.”

“Alright. Whatever you did seemed to work. I’ll get ready for the next mission.”  
Venom gave them a curious look and though he wasn't 100% convinced, he stood up and left them alone.

Quiet followed Venom, but before that she turned on her heels and blew a kiss for them.

“Okay, I think we have a problem.” Ocelot simply said while sipping on his coffee.

Kaz threw his arm and head over the table. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why Quiet was so willing to follow Ocelot's orders. Maybe she ships him with Kaz and didn't want to miss the chance to have fun with them :p


End file.
